It's A Blonde Thing
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: After a comment from Abbie, Casey reflects on her past relationships and her current one finding that they all do have one common factor amongst them. Really long one-shot. Hope you like it!


**A/N: I know, I know, I'm supposed to be updating about a thousand other things and here I am posting this. I'll update, I will, I promise! But good news is, that this is just a really long one shot and it's finished. I kinda thought of this in my sleep when I was taking the world's best nap. When I woke up, I HAD to write it. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! It's not every day that I write something that's in first person so bear with me here. **

**Disclaimer: Any Law and Order character in this story! Oh, uh…I kinda borrowed two characters from two other shows, and so uh…those aren't mine either. Heh. **

Okay, so usually when Abbie brings up something outrageous and redundant, I usually ignore her to the point where I just file it away in the back of my mind under a big folder I like to call 'things Abbie has said but I never really listen'. When she said this to me, I kind of blew her off, and told her that she was insane. I mean, come on, who doesn't think Abbie Carmichael is insane? You would be insane to _not_ think that she is insane…if that makes any kind of sense.

Nevertheless, she said something, and by the time I got home after work, it really got me thinking hard. I'm not usually a person that'll rack her brain over something someone's said to me, but what Abbie said really got me to thinking. We were sitting at lunch together at our favorite café when she told me that I kind of have a blonde thing.

Okay so my first initial thought was that she was telling me I was stupid, no offense to any of you blonde's out there because I for one have grown to learn that the whole blonde stereotype is strictly that; a stereotype. Trust me, I know, and I'll explain how I know a little later.

Anyway, what was I saying? Oh right, Abbie. She said that I have a blonde thing, and for a moment it took me to understand what she meant…okay, I lied, I had to have her explain to me what she meant because I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. As it turns out, what she meant was, I am severely attracted to only blonde women.

Now you know me, of course I denied the living hell out of that, stated that it wasn't true, all of that hoopla. But when I got home, I came to the unfortunate realization that Abbie was right, and if any of you know who I am, you should know that I hate being wrong, especially when it means my best friend is the one who proved me wrong.

But anyhow, Abbie was in fact right, and it seems to me that I kind of do have a 'blonde thing' as she so eloquently put it. All of my relationships have seemed to have only been with blonde women! Weird right? I know, I thought so too.

I suppose that it sort of started when I first started dating in high school, right after I discovered I liked girls. I remember my first date and also my first kiss too; Brittney Haimes. When I was fifteen I thought she was the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen, I mean, now I know it was because of her pin straight blonde hair, and sea blue eyes, but at the time I just thought she was hot.

But I digress, Brittney and I dated for probably a good three months, four months? I don't really recall exactly how long it was, and we never really advanced past hand holding and the small peck on the lips. I mean, I understand that I was only fifteen and everything but damnit a girl was curious, and she was just taking things painfully slow. I'm talking slower than my grandmother slow. So eventually, I think we both got bored with out relationship and that was that.

I dated only a few more girls in high school after that, all blondes of course, it just never really occurred to me that this was going to be a trend all through out the rest of my life. I was smooth sailing all up until I was nineteen and I lost my virginity to Katie Buchanan. I have got to say that that night was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life…so far. It's not that Katie wasn't awesome or anything, she was great, it's just, we didn't really get to know each other before we had sex; and that's exactly what it was, sex. Nope, my first time was none of that seeing stars, exposed feelings, and raw emotions, it was just sex. I suppose it didn't help that Katie was three years my senior. Like I said, I was nineteen, I was young, I was reckless, moving on!

I think that it was just the start of my second year of college where I met my first long term girlfriend, Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as she preferred to be called (yes…she was blonde too). It was somewhat of an instant attraction, and by instant attraction I mean that I spilled my coffee on her by accident in the courtyard, yeah, I totally have a way with the ladies.

Anyhow, after the whole coffee mishap, JJ and I started talking and we found that we had a quite a bit in common with each other, you know, when I wasn't getting lost in those beautiful baby blues of hers. We eventually became really good friends that shared everything with each other and really good friends turned into lovers that shared a little more than everything, if you get my drift.

We dated for the rest of our college years, and I would like to say that I was in love with her, but now that I think about it, I really don't know. You know sometimes a lot of other feelings can get confused with love, like super amazing sex. It's not that that's all I wanted from JJ, or anything, it's just, I don't really know if I loved her or not. Anyway, it doesn't really matter, because right when I was sure we were really starting to get serious after dating for as long as we did, I got my acceptance letter to law school, and she was going to the FBI academy to train to be an agent. So, long story short, our relationship ended at that. It was painful for a little while, and I missed her deeply, but I think that the both of us got over it eventually. I wonder how she's been, now that I think about it, that and if I'd have the honor of addressing her as Agent Jareau. That'd be pretty cool.

Where were we…see there was JJ, then…Oh yeah! Okay so I may have fibbed a little up there in my earlier statement. I didn't really date that much after JJ and I broke up. I just couldn't bring myself to get back into it, and things never really worked out. I mean, sure I had ridiculous one night stands, but that was hardly something to be counted as a relationship.

As soon as I got out of law school, I bailed to New York. I don't know why I left as quickly as I did, and a little part of me told me that I should go to DC to try and find JJ but I never did. So, I moved up to the Big Apple for a bit. I got a job as a paralegal for an attorney that worked for Child Protective Services there too, so for a while, life was pretty good.

Once, I had to go to this stupid convention, banquet thingamajig with my boss, and I kid you not, it was so freaking boring I wanted to stab my own eyeballs out. It sucked, and I was bored…to death, I'm not even joking. The food was terrible, the people sucked, I just wanted to go scream in a corner. It was that horrible.

Right as I was about ready to drown myself in my wine glass, a woman across the room caught my eye. And what was she? You guessed it; she was a blonde. She also had these captivating eyes that spoke a thousand words and I wanted to memorize every single one of them. Okay, wow, that sounded a whole lot better in my head. Pardon my cheesiness.

So, it became a game of lingered stares and who would talk to whom first. She eventually won out because I soon found myself making my way across the room to talk to her. Oh you should have seen the sly smirk on her face when I did it too, it was almost as if it was a game of cat and mouse, and me thinking I'm the cat, turned out to be the little ol' mouse.

We talked for a little bit, and I found out her name was Serena. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking, this is the same Serena as in Serena Southerlyn, as in the same Serena Southerlyn who is now currently dating my idiot of a best friend, but that's another story for another time.

Anyway, we talked, or pretty much flirted for the rest of the night and eventually we ended up in her hotel room where we fell into bed together. I'm just gonna be brutally honest here and say it was probably the best sex I've had in a very long time. Sex that lasted pretty much all night, and it would've surprised me if someone had called to the front desk to complain about a haunted hotel room because of all the moaning on their floor (it was Serena I swear).

After that night, (and a little bit of the morning) of hot steamy sex, Serena and I both decided that we both just didn't want what happened the night before to be just some random lust induced one night stand. So, all in all, we decided to pursue a relationship. Think that was actually my first real relationship since the whole JJ thing.

So yeah, there was me, a little measly paralegal dating a hot shot ADA. I dunno, being with Serena gave me some sort of new found confidence, I wanted to take care of her. So I did, you know, what with the best that my salary would allow. I bought her things, took her out frequently, stuff like that.

Our relationship was pretty chill for a while too. We saw enough of each other so distance wasn't an issue, we communicated well, so gradually one would think that everything was fine. Well, of course right when things start looking up, they fall back down. I honestly have no idea what the living hell happened, but probably the fifth month into our relationship, we started fighting like nobody's business. Personally, I think it was because Serena was stressed over her job. I mean, come on, she worked for homicide, I can't even begin to imagine that NOT being stressful. So, because of our continuous fighting, and the only way for us to communicate was to have angry sex, we decided to break it off. Think that was right after I accused her of fucking with her supervisor. Which she wasn't, I think that I was just angry at the time. In a strange twist of irony said supervisor turned out to eventually become my best friend, talk about awkwardly weird.

After my horrendous break up with Serena I hightailed it out of New York and went back to Massachusetts where I found myself in Boston. I found work easily of course, I just kind of meandered through the flows of life. It wasn't until that I was literally in a library that I was thrust upon probably one of the biggest challenges in my life, and that challenge had intriguing strawberry blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and went by the name of Maura Isles.

Now I know what you all are wondering; 'what the hell were you, Casey Novak, doing in a library?' Well hey; a girl needs to catch up on some good reading material every now and again right? Anyway, I met Dr. Isles in the library when I saw her struggling to carry a huge stack of books. Being the ever gentlewoman, I decided to help her. We got to talking, and I asked her why she had so many books, my mistake. I'm pretty sure I got an hour long lesson on the human anatomy and all of its functions. Who would've thought, I go to the library for a murder mystery and I end up leaving with a biology lesson and a phone number; yeah, I totally forgot about the book.

I kid you not; it took me forever to find the courage to make that phone call. It's just something about being the one that is giving the phone number and then being the one that is given the phone number. I promise you, if you don't know already, it's easier to be the giver.

When I finally found some sort of confidence to make that call, I asked her to coffee. We'd sit, and we'd talk, though, talking to her sometimes was extremely hard. I mean, I'm a Harvard law graduate yes, but some of the words that she would say I would have to wait until she went to the bathroom until I could pull out my phone and ask Siri what the hell that word meant.

Coffee dates turned into dinner dates, and dinner dates turned into any other kind of date, and I assumed that the day that she kissed me that we were actually a couple. Yes, then there's that, she kissed me first, it was weird. It was also kind of weird dating a medical examiner but I suppose that it's just me. I mean, she had this weird fascination with anything that was dead. In fact, Maura had a lot of weird things about her, like the fact that she could actually stand to watch those boring medical documentaries, she could talk for hours on end, and lastly, she owned a tortoise. Strangely enough, all of these weird things I found to be super sexy.

I enjoyed my relationship with Maura, I'm not gonna lie, it's just sometimes I hated it when it was obvious that she was smarter than me. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I always need to be smarter than anyone else, especially the person I'm dating, it's just, I felt like she was way to good for me. Because of that minor insecurity, I think I involuntarily became distant with her which in turn made her think that she was doing something wrong. In the end, she pretty much dumped me to go out with a detective that she worked with. I wasn't really all that torn up about the break up, but now that I think about it, the detective Maura dumped me for shared a scarily striking resemblance to Abbie. I'm like not even joking, maybe Abbie has a twin that she just has neglected to tell me about. That or I've just been thrust into the Twilight Zone and my life is a lie.

After Maura broke up with me, I returned to New York where I became an ADA and got a job as a second chair ADA for the Special Victims Unit. At the same damn DA's office that my ex girlfriend works at, isn't that lovely? You know what's even better than working in the same place as an ex? Having a supervisor who fucking hates you.

Alexandra Cabot hated me, and she was not shy about it either. You could tell that she was just itching to come to work with a t-shirt that read loud and proud 'I hate Casey Novak'. It wasn't just the kind of 'oh I just don't like people I work with' kind of hate either, nope it was a 'I want to bind you to a time bomb and send you over the Grand Canyon in a shopping cart' kind of hate.

When I first started working at the DA's office, I was a nervous wreck, and that's pretty much how I got to know Abbie. You see, said ex (Serena) just so happened to be BFFs with said supervisor (Alex), so here's how my life pretty much went, supervisor would complain about horrible second chair (Moi) to ex. Ex would tell own supervisor (Abbie) how horrible BFF's second chair was. Ex's supervisor came and talked to horrible second chair to make sure supervisor from hell (also Alex) hasn't killed her. Did you guys follow all that? I sure hope so because I'm not telling it again.

I became pretty close friends with Abbie after that. Serena and I were on pretty much okay terms to, and we soon were able to build some kinda friendship despite our past so that was pretty cool too.

So, back to this whole supervisor from hell thing. Did I mention that she hated me? Oh…I did? Right, my bad, I get sidetracked every now and again. Anyway, there are some days that I would dread going to work because I knew that Alex would be there and my day would be shot to hell the moment it started. She was mean, she would send me death glares, and there was this deathly chill before she even entered a room. Like I said, it was a run me over with her car kind of hate (had she caught me in the parking garage once, I bet she would've tried too).

And you wanna know what really sucks? Through all that completely obvious hatred, I think I was in love with her. Yes, she was verbally abusive, and arrogant, and an all out prick sometimes, but I was hopelessly in love with Alexandra Cabot. I mean come on, she was tall, thin, blonde of course, she had these sharp steel blue eyes, and everything about her seem perfect; well except her attitude but I kind of looked over that.

When I told Abbie how I felt about Alex she laughter for about a minute until she realized that I was serious. I guess it just wasn't everyday that someone confessed the being in love with the ruthless Ice Queen. So after Abbie pretty much told me to do what my heart wanted (some help that was) I decided to play the teenager game and I went to Serena. Strangely enough, she told me that Alex had a massive crush on me and she was just dying for me to ask her out. That made absolutely no fucking sense to me, she hated me so much, yet she wanted to go out with me. That's pretty much like saying two plus two equals fish.

So upon learning that ol hateful Alex had this huge crush on me, you know what I did? I went out with Amanda Rollins, one of the detectives from the SVU squad just to piss her off, and yes, you guys already know, she was a blonde as well, good you're starting to see the trend. Now, had I intended to sleep with Amanda after that? Uh…well, no actually, but it kind of happened so…yeah.

Anyway, upon hearing that I went out with one of the detectives Alex got super jealous, and I would be lying if I said that it wasn't the most sexiest thing in the world. I would tease her and try to get her hot and bothered on purpose, just to make my day. I enjoyed having that kind of power over her, you have no idea how great it was.

She completely and totally surprised me the day she pinned me to the door of her office and kissed me senseless. I mean, I could tell that there was some serious sexual tension between the two of us, but damn, that was so hot. She kissed the way that she did everything else too; perfectly.

After necking like horny teenagers in her office for about an hour, I actually dug deep and asked Alex out on a date, which she gratefully agreed to. We dated very closely after that day, and it seems like with each passing minute I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her. I remember the first night that we made love and said we loved each other, I think I actually cried. No wait, I did cry because it was that much of an emotional experience for me. I was able to melt the Ice Queen, and I think somewhere in the process I turned her into a big ol softie. At home that is, she was still pretty much a hardass at work, but at least I knew that she loved me.

So where does that leave me now? Well that hateful, evil, hardass supervisor from hell is now my fiancée. I can't even begin to put into words how much I love her or how much I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her.

That's pretty much my story from my perspective, don't you dare go ask Abbie what it is because she'll tell you some random ass story about me being a stripper at some point in my life, WHICH IS NOT TRUE. I guess I really do have a thing for blondes, but I guess I just can't help who I'm attracted to. And if you think about it, it's because of my blonde attraction that I'm engaged to Alex, and I really don't know what I'd do with out her. She's the love of my life, and I really wouldn't have it any other way.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I liked it. Anyway, onward to my other stories. Leave a review for this one though!**


End file.
